Ayudame a superar esto!
by Marta31288
Summary: Au! Harry decidido a hacer el bien...pero se enredará en una trama de la que no sabe si saldrá bien parado...es peligroso implicarse más de la cuenta en algunas ocasiones...y más aún cuando te das cuenta que hace tiempo que no tienes opción.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Aquí llego con una historia nueva…sí, lo se, aún no he acabado mi otra historia…pero es que estoy un poco estancada con esa y un día…mientras volvía de la facultad, se me ocurrió esta nueva trama. Totalmente diferente a la otra, es obvio. Como podréis ver es un "au" y, por lo tanto, la magia no tiene mucha cabida jaja Así que…esperando que os guste la temática, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Dejadme Reviews porfa,vale? Así se si la gente lo lee o que, ok? Espero noticias!

Una casualidad?

Y otro día más. Menos mal que es viernes, aunque…la verdad siempre pienso lo mismo y…acaba siendo el peor día. Dejo que el despertador suene, por lo menos la canción con la que ha coincidido hoy me gusta y me activa un poco. Si tuviera un despertador normal y corriente de los que suena siempre la misma musiquita…acabaría tirándolo por la ventana! Al final desencadenaría un condicionamiento aversivo y cada vez que escuchara un sonido similar me recordaría al momento de levantarme…bufff mejor así, me gusta que con el mío se encienda la radio, así cada día es diferente. Cojo la ropa interior y me meto directamente a la ducha. En cinco minutos estoy saliendo del baño con mi albornoz preferido…bueno, en realidad solo tengo este! Pero no lo cambiaría por nada!

Me voy a la cocina a tomarme mi desayuno completo, mientras escucho la radio de fondo. Nunca me ha gustado vestirme antes, porque si no como algo…no voy ni cara al aire! Es mejor tener algo en el cuerpo para hacer las cosas más ágilmente, no? Una vez me he acabado mi tortilla de clara de huevo, mi tostada, mi yogurt y mi taza de café con leche, friego todo, vuelvo a mi habitación y abro las puertas corredizas de mi vestidor. Elijo unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, una más de las tantas que tengo y unos zapatos marrones, aunque antes de ponérmelos los limpio. Una de las cosas en las que siempre me fijo en la gente es en como llevan los zapatos…dicen mucho de las personas, si son descuidadas o no…además de si tienen gusto o no! Jajaj Antes de ponerme la camisa me dirijo al baño otra vez para hacerme el pelo…o al menos intentarlo, aunque siempre acabo poniéndome un poco de fijador y revolviéndomelo un poco más, así por lo menos parece que lo haya hecho adrede y no queda tan mal…digo yo! Me lavo los dientes, me pongo un poco de crema hidratante en la cara que con el fresco este de la mañana…se me queda la cara que parece cartón! A este paso no se me arrugará nunca jajaja por eso la gente de los sitios donde hace frio se conserva tan bien…si es que…yo solo suelto una carcajada por mis ocurrencias…quien escuchara mis pensamientos!

Ahora sí, después de ponerme un poco de colonia, me acabo de vestir con la camisa, el cinturón marrón y una americana de un color tostado. Listo! Sólo queda recoger mi maletín, el busca y el móvil. Una vez todo en orden recojo las llaves de casa y bajo al subterráneo de mi edificio, donde tengo mi coche en un garaje particular. No me gustan los que sólo son líneas en el suelo porque el día menos pensado te encuentras con que a tu coche le falta un retrovisor o le han hecho un arañazo…en todo caso eso se lo haré yo! Sin querer, claro está! Así que…teniendo mi coche bajo llave..me siento más tranquilo y duermo mejor jajaja

De camino al trabajo enciendo la radio, he dicho que me gusta? Pues por si acaso… me gusta! Aunque también a veces me pone nervioso…supongo que depende del momento y de cómo esté yo. Empiezo a escuchar el sonido de mi móvil "Joder! Ahora no!" Miro la pantalla "Ronnie", cada vez que lo veo se me escapa una risilla. Decido aparcar aunque sea de mal manera y contestar por si fuera algo urgente, con nuestro trabajo nunca se sabe.

- Qué se te ha perdido a las 7 de la mañana Ron?.- Le pregunto de entrada.

- Buenos días a ti también tío!.- Esto hace que me ria, siempre pasa igual.- Pero ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.- Y ahora somos los dos los que nos carcajeamos.- En fin…a lo que iba…te queda mucho para llegar?

- Ehhh…-Miro a ver por dónde me encuentro y calcular el tiempo.- Pues supongo que unos diez minutos…por qué?.-Le quito un poco de voz a la radio para escucharlo mejor.

- Nada…que aquí tenemos al jefe y quiere hacer una reunión de imprevisto.- Y baja un poco la voz para decir.- Ya sabes cómo se pone de furibundo en estas situaciones…tú no te tardes, ok?

- Está bien…me daré prisa, venga, hasta ahora!

Me pongo en marcha…qué querrá esta vez el jefe? Bufff a veces me exaspera, de verdad! Le da una importancia a cosas…cuando en realidad tendríamos que estarnos ocupando de casos archivados y que siguen sin resolver. Pero bueno, órdenes son órdenes. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy aparcando mi BMW azul oscuro en el aparcamiento subterráneo de la comisaria. Sí es verdad, un color demasiado común, lo sé…si por mi fuera me habría comprado un Mini Cooper rojo, pero teniendo en cuenta mi profesión…no me conviene ir llamando mucho la atención en ese sentido.

Subo las escaleras que me llevan a la entrada de la comisaria y saludo a la policía que se encuentra al otro lado del mostrador.

- Buenos días Lavender.- Al mismo tiempo que hago un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Qué hay Harry? Supongo que te habrán dicho lo de la reunión sorpresa,no?.- Lo saluda amigablemente, a la vez que se levanta de la silla que había estado ocupando.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Me ha llamado Ron para avisarme…miedo me da!.- Y ambos nos reímos.- Bueno, no voy a hacerlos esperar más…nos vemos luego,vale?.- Y doy una palmada en el mostrador, a modo de finalización.

- Claro, ya me cuentas cómo ha ido.- Y se ríe la muy suertuda, sabiendo que seguramente saldría de la reunión echando chispas.

- No te aburras mucho!.- Me despido mientras empiezo a andar por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Al entrar me encuentro con que está mi mejor amigo Ron, el jefe Cornelius Fudge, así como otros compañeros con los que tengo una relación muy buena: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom y Ginny, la hermana de Ron y, porque no decirlo? mi ex. Saludo de manera general a todos y me siento al lado de Ron.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos…-Está empezando con buena cara, supongo que será buena señal.- Me gustaría dejar claros algunos puntos. Es verdad que tenemos mucho trabajo, pero tenemos que organizarnos bien. Estuve mirando la base de datos y, como ya dijo nuestro compañero Harry en una de las reuniones anteriores, hay muchos casos sin resolver. Y es nuestro deber ponerles fin. Así pues, he decidido que Ron y Harry vayan retomando algún que otro caso y que, claro está, cuenten con vuestra ayuda.- Dijo mirando al resto de compañeros presentes.- Vosotros como técnicos de laboratorio tenéis el suficiente conocimiento como para echar mano de toda técnica que pueda ser útil para resolver el caso, indagad sobre nuevas formas de proceder y aquello que creáis conveniente. En cuanto a vosotros dos…-Dijo el jefe refiriéndose a Ron y a mi.- Confío plenamente en vuestras aptitudes y motivación para este trabajo. Tampoco quiero que perdáis vuestra vida social con tal de cumplir tanto con aquello que ocurra en el día a día, como con esta carga que os acabo de otorgar. Pero estoy seguro que apoyándoos mutuamente, así como mi experiencia en el caso de quela necesitéis sea suficiente para poderlo sobrellevar.- Agacha un poco la cabeza y la vuelva a levantar.- Alguna pregunta al respecto inspectores?

- Jefe…sólo quería saber si existe algún tipo de caso que tenga prioridad o lo deja a nuestro criterio.- Pregunto yo decididamente.

- En realidad…no hay ningún caso con prioridad, aunque os agradecería si os pusierais a trabajar antes con aquellos que cuenten con muestras de ADN o algún tipo de tejido que pueda echarse a perder con el tiempo…me entendéis?.- Respondió refiriéndose a ambos.

- Sí señor.- Contestamos a la vez.

- Muy bien…los demás? Alguna pregunta?

- De momento no jefe.- Respondió Dean.- Dependemos del trabajo de Harry y Ron, así que…sobre la marcha le iremos informando de algún contratiempo o si necesitamos cualquier cosa.

- De acuerdo, entonces…todo el mundo a trabajar!

El jefe salió de la sala y nos quedamos el resto, bromeando a cerca de qué podríamos hacer esta noche, aunque la verdad, siempre decimos de hacer algo…y al final todo se complica. Pero bueno, siempre nos queda el sábado!

- Eh chicos! Qué hacemos mañana?.- Pregunto en general.

- Pues yo había pensado de ir al paintball…qué os parece?.- Pregunta Seamus, nunca cambiará, siempre que tiene la oportunidad de opinar…acaba haciendo referencia a su afición al paintball.

- Otra vez Seamus?.- Le responde Parvati exasperada.- No tienes otras aficiones? Ya hicimos eso hará como…dos semanas?.- Nos pregunta con un gesto de interrogación a los demás.

- Oye oye…que la otra vez mira que te lo pasaste bien monada!.- Ahí está, el Seamus de siempre, nunca puede evitar decir piropos, da igual qué tipo de chica sea.

- Si puede ser…que hagamos algo dónde no llevemos pistola por favor!.- Digo yo sin querer ofender.- Aunque no está mal el paintball…Ron y yo no salimos de la rutina…parece que hagamos más de lo mismo, no crees tio?

- Ya…es verdad! Por qué no hacemos algún deporte de riesgo? No sé, por variar un poco…como rafting!.- Dice mi amigo emocionado.

- Y si nos cogemos un fin de semana más de relax Ronnie…como ir de picnic si es que hace buen tiempo y luego por la tarde-noche…nos vamos de cena y tomamos algo por ahí…no? Qué os parece?.- Mira a todos expectante esperando una respuesta.

- Por mi es perfecto!.- Dice Parvati emocionada.

- No está mal.- Lo apruebo yo, un poco de relax nos vendrá bien.- Que decís el resto?

- Si nos podemos llevar algún balón o algo…por mi vale también.- Dice Ron, siempre pensando en lo mismo, fútbol y chicas…ah! No! Y comer también…se me olvidaba jajaja.

Los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo y así ya cada uno se dirigió a sus puestos para empezar con la jornada que se nos presentaba. Por nuestra parte, Ron y yo nos metimos en nuestro despacho ya que lo compartíamos aunque estábamos en mesas distintas. Enciendo el ordenador e introduzco mi clave. Para sorpresa mía no tenga de momento nada entre manos, los informes que tenía que hacer ayer los terminé, así que…aprovecho estos momentos que aún no tengo nada para empezar con la búsqueda de un caso sin resolver que me interese.

Hay muchos, pero tampoco parecen que sean de mucha importancia. La mayoría son robos, denuncia por desaparición de alguien…Me detengo en este grupo. Echo un vistazo a la edad de las personas desaparecidas y aunque la mayoría suelen ser ancianos, también existe el caso de algún niño. Abro el archivo de una niña desaparecida hace dos años y medio, pero realmente hay poca información, sin prácticamente ningún dato que ayudaría a trazar un camino. Aún así, leyéndolo un poco es una de las opciones. Lo marco con un tic y sigo con mi búsqueda.

Pero mis ojos se detienen en una línea. Se trata de una chica, joven, en esos momentos 18 años y el motivo está etiquetado como "violación e intento de asesinato". No quiero mirar más, este es el caso que elijo. Lo abro para tener una idea aproximada de la situación y de en qué me estoy metiendo. Tampoco hay mucha información, pero según el informe la chica fue violada en un callejón cerca de un pub por la noche. No le vio la cara al agresor porque llevaba un pasamontañas. El tipo intentó asfixiarla, con la suerte de que creyó que ya la había matado al verla inmóvil y dejó de presionar antes de tiempo, dejándola en realidad inconsciente por la falta de aire. Alguien que entró en el callejón la encontró y llamó a la ambulancia y a la policía, ya que le comprobó el pulso y se dio cuenta que seguía viva. La chica despertó en el hospital y denunció el suceso, pero con tan mala suerte, que el agresor no dejo prácticamente ninguna prueba, aún habiéndola violada no dejó ningún rastro. Esto me extrañó bastante, pero al parecer habría usado algún preservativo, con lo cual dentro de la vagina no hubo ningún contacto directo de fluidos. Por lo visto, al rastrear la zona dónde el desconocido encontró a la chica, únicamente encontraron algunos pelos púbicos, al parecer pertenecientes tanto a la víctima como al agresor. Sin embargo, aunque los habían analizado no constaba que pertenecieran a nadie que hubiera cometido algún delito previamente, por lo tanto no servían de mucho.

- Madre mía…- Dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

- Qué pasa tio?.- Me preguntó Ron que había estado bastante concentrado, al parecer haciendo algún informe, tanto que me había olvidado de que estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

- Nada…pero creo que he encontrado el caso que voy a llevar.- Dije pensativamente mientras seguía mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

- Ah si? Y de qué va la cosa? Yo quería mirarlo cuando acabara este informe…

- Pues resumidamente…se trata de un caso de violación e intento de asesinato. Qué te parece?.- Digo desviando la vista para ver la expresión de mi amigo.

- Pues…interesante…sí…

- Ni que lo digas…lo voy a tener crudo, pero bueno…

- Tranquilidad y no te agobies…yo de momento voy a acabar mi informe que se lo tenía que presentar al jefe este mañana…bufff.- Acabó Ron apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y poniendo la cabeza en sus manos.

- Venga tio…si siempre es lo mismo jajaja si quieres cuando acabes…nos vamos a tomar un café, te parece?

- Por mí…perfecto!

Así pues, una vez que me había apuntado el número de caso, fui a la sala donde los tenían todos archivados. Cuando encontré la carpeta volví a mi despacho, con tan mala suerte que encontré que alguien había dejado una carpeta nueva encima de mi mesa. Con desgana guardé el archivo que había ido a buscar en el maletín para poder llevármelo a casa y echarle un vistazo después.

- Y esto?.- Le pregunté a Ron, refiriéndome a la aparición de la nueva carpeta.

- Ah! Eso… creo que ha venido Lavender…sí.- Mi pelirrojo amigo seguía concentrado en la pantalla.

- Y?.-Intenté saber un poco más, aunque por conforme veía a Ron…poco sacaría.

- Y qué? No sé…ábrela.- Me dijo con cara de verdadero agobio, lo cual me hizo, en cierto modo, reírme un poco porque siempre le pasa lo mismo y nunca aprende.

Haciendo caso a mi amigo, abrí la carpeta y me encontré un caso más de robo. Todos los días solíamos tener entre uno y cinco casos de ese tipo, cosa que al final hastiaba bastante, pero bueno…es nuestro trabajo, no? Algunas cosas son más interesantes que otras, pero como en todo. Así que…me puse manos a la obra. Empecé a llamar por llamar a la víctima del robo para que viniera y poder hablar personalmente. En fin, así fue un día como cualquier otro, pero gracias a…al creador del chocolate porqué ese fue, es y siempre será mi ídolo, llegó la hora de recoger e irnos a casa. Por lo visto hoy sería un viernes diferente, no había habido ningún altercado al final, así que…nos marchamos algunos de nosotros a tomar algo antes de volver a casa.

- Entonces mañana a qué hora quedamos?- Preguntó Ginny, que se había unido una vez ya empezada la improvisada reunión en el bar.

- A mi me da igual…a la que tú quieras guapa.- Contestó como no Seamus.

- Por favor Seamus…contrólate que es mi hermana!.-Le reprendió Ron mirando hacia otro lado.

- En fin…Ron y yo en un principio mañana no trabajamos…a no ser que haya alguna emergencia…ya sabéis como es lo nuestro.- Comenté yo removiendo el líquido que había dentro de mi copa.

- Pues no se…si queréis sobre las 11.30 o 12 estaría bien, no creéis?.- Preguntó Dean.

- Perfecto! Entonces quedamos sobre esa hora…en mi casa de campo, como sé que no va a ir nadie…tendremos más libertad,no? Os parece bien?.- Cuestionó Seamus.

Todos le dimos la aprobación al plan del más mujeriego, o al menos eso parece aunque luego no sé si realmente se come alguna rosca jajaj Yo me despedí, ya que estaba bastante cansado y me apetecía relajarme un poco. Llegué a mi casa y lo primero que hice, antes de que me diera un ataque de pereza, fue dar de comer a los peces de mi acuario. Seguramente a los pobres les estaría rugiendo la tripa en estos momentos porqué se han lanzado como desesperados.

Después de darme una ducha rápida me hice un sándwich, porque aunque no tenía hambre…mañana si la tendría cuando me levantara. Entonces me sonó el móvil.

- Como sea Ron otra vez…voy a pensar de verdad que está enamorado de mí…-Dije levantándome de la silla y cogiéndolo.

- No puedes vivir sin darme el besito de buenas noches tio?.- Le dije de primeras.

- J aja ja me parto contigo…qué haces?

- Pues nada…estaba cenando, por?.-Le respondí un poco extrañado.

- Que va, por nada…es que resulta que me he encontrado con una amiga mía…creo que tu no la conoces…

- No sé…Tampoco es que me hayas presentado a muchas amigas tuyas Ronnie.- Le dije en plan coña y riéndome.

- Oye! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo…esta chica es diferente, es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres…y con la que no tengo nada si es que preguntas por eso.- Le aclaró el pelirrojo que de seguro estaba igual de rojo que su pelo.

- Ya ya Ron, no te pongas nervioso tio…y qué pasa con ella?

- Pues nada…que nos hemos puesto a charlar…hacía un montón que no la veía…pero me acuerdo que nos llevábamos muy bien…y bueno…no se…- Noté que Ron se empezaba a poner un poco nervioso.

- Y?

- Pues que le dije si quería mañana venirse con nosotros al picnic que habíamos organizado…pensé…que tal vez…te interesaría…no sé.- El pobre empezaba a trabarse el solo.

- Espera espera…qué me interesaría ella? Y eso? Por qué iba a interesarme?.- Me extrañé más aún en lo de "interesarme", desde cuándo Ron hacía de celestina?

- Bueno…como hace una semana o algo así me dijiste que te gustaría compartir tu piso con alguien…y resulta que esta chica me dijo que estaba buscando piso…pensé…pensé…

- Que me podría interesar.- Acabé yo por él.

- Exacto!.- Noté como echaba el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, el pobre realmente lo estaba pasando mal.

- Bueno…la verdad es que no lo había vuelto a pensar si te soy sincero…pero le has dicho que yo estaba buscando a alguien?.- Le cuestioné, porque entonces así sería más difícil decir que no…y si la chica no me gustaba? No físicamente…sino que fuera ordenada, limpia, cuidadosa…ya me entendéis.

- No no…simplemente me pareció buena idea invitarla para que conociera a gente y así de paso…que tú la vieras y hacerte la sugerencia.- Contestó mi amigo más seguro.

- Me parece bien Ronnie…no te preocupes,vale? Mañana por la noche te daré mi opinión, después de haber tratado un poco más con ella…si te parece claro.- Le respondí.

- Claro claro, sin problemas tio! Me has quitado un peso…en fín! Pues ya nos vemos mañana,ok?

- Sí claro, te veo mañana.- Y corté la llamada.

Seguí cenando tranquilamente mientras miraba la televisión, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Mi mente estaba debatiendo entre si tener o no una compañera de piso. En realidad el dinero no me hace falta, simplemente…me gustaría algo de compañía. Bueno vale, Ron cada dos por tres está por aquí, pero no se…Sería distinto,no? Tener a alguien cuando llegue a casa después del trabajo…Nada de relación sentimental, no no no…nada de eso! Ahora mismo estoy muy bien como estoy…solo sería eso, una amiga…y por lo visto la chica esta es de confianza…bueno, ya veré. Una vez acabo de cenar, voy al baño y me voy derechito a la cama. Ahora es cuando pienso…ojala me pudiera desenroscar la cabeza y dejarla encima de la mesita de noche para no pensar cuando me acuesto…Sólo espero que mañana sea un sábado normal y corriente, aunque no sé porqué cuando pienso eso siempre me equivoco…por qué será?

XXXXXXXX

Sábado y…soleado…o eso es lo que parece desde mi cama. No me gusta dormir con la persiana totalmente bajada, así que siempre entra un poco de luz. Miro el despertador que, evidentemente, hoy no he puesto y veo que son las ocho. Perfecto…Me estiro un poco y decido levantarme a desayunar, aunque antes le hago una visita al baño jaja Ahora sí, enciendo la radio de la cocina y me dedico a hacerme un desayuno como toca…sin prisas! Por fin…después de una semana siempre corriendo…tengo un poco de tiempo para mí.

Además después de la recta final de exámenes…me merezco un poco de relax y diversión. Eso me lleva a que he quedado con Ron a las 11.30…bien, tengo tiempo. Para mi disgusto, aunque no del todo, he tenido que volver a casa mis padres porque el contrato de alquiler del piso en el que había estado hasta ahora finalizaba esta semana. Sí…durante los dos últimos años me había independizado y, por eso mismo, volver con mis padres ha sido como si me cortaran las alas. Pero bueno…es temporal, no? Hasta que encuentre trabajo o me decida por seguir estudiando algún máster y me den una beca.

Una vez he terminado de desayunar y ver que son las ocho y media pasadas, recojo un poco la cocina y me vuelvo a mi habitación. Al ver el buen día que hace me ánimo y se me pasa por la cabeza ir a trotar un poco...Aunque si acabo de desayunar…no es muy buena idea, verdad? En fin…pues tendré que pensar otra cosa…mejor voy a dar un paseo, la verdad es que me apetece aunque después vaya a ir de picnic…Sí, cogeré un libro y me sentaré en algún lugar tranquilo, ya hace tiempo que no me muevo por aquí.

Una vez el pelo hecho y vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados, mis converse preferidas y una camiseta de manga corta roja coja las llaves de casa y me marcho. Empiezo a pasear hacia donde yo sé que antes estaba el Hyde Park, aunque hace un montón de tiempo que no voy. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba…esperándome como siempre. Me siento en un banco que le da un poco la sombra y antes de adentrarme en la trama del libro me pongo la alarma del móvil a las 11 menos cuarto, por si acaso…nunca se sabe conmigo!

Y mientras leía bastante interesada como el personaje principal de la historia llegaba al laboratorio secreto en busca de una fórmula contra el virus que había empezado a afectar a la población escucho de fondo…Cuidado! Aún así, yo no me doy por aludida y sigo leyendo…pero vuelvo a escuchar…Cuidado! Mucho más cerca y más fuerte…ahora sí, levanto la mirada y veo que a tres metros de distancia por el camino que tengo frente a mi baja un carrito de helados fuera de control. Y qué hago? Pues que voy a hacer! Me quedo petrificada! Pero justo entonces alguien me coge del brazo y tira fuerte de mí, apartándome de la trayectoria que llevaba el carrito. Tal es mi susto que me tengo que sentar en el suelo por el shock…

- Estás bien?.- Escucho que me pregunta alguien, pero yo sigo sin responder.

- Oye…estás bien?.- Y ahora se arrodilla delante de mi y pone su mano en mi hombro, entonces sí reacciono.

- Eh? Perdona…sí…supongo que sí…-Y entonces me fijo en mi, podríamos decir…salvador? Realmente no tiene mucho desperdicio, comparándolo con el protagonista del libro…este tiene mejor pinta.

- Segura? Te noto un poco…desorientada.- Me dice el chico buscando mis ojos para confirmar su teoría.

- Sí si, no te preocupes…muchas gracias por…por…- Pero no sabía que decir, por rescatarme? Por salvarme? No sabía que quedaba mejor…o peor, según se vea.

- Salvarte?.- Acaba él medio riéndose y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

- Digamos que sí jajaj.- Y al final rio por mi falta de habla en estos momentos…no me lo puedo creer…me he quedado sin palabras! Yo! Sin palabras! Esto es de ver…

- En serio, estás bien? No sé como al tipo ese se le pudo ir el carrito…se ve que no tenía puesto el freno de mano.- Y ambos nos reímos por su comentario.

- En fin…muchas gracias, si no llega a ser porque pasabas por aquí…me quedó empotrada en el banco!.- Y él no sé si por imaginarme incrustada en el banco o por mi ingenioso "chiste" suelta una sonora carcajada y yo, al final, le sigo la risa.

- En realidad no iba a pasar exactamente por aquí…pero a última hora me he decidido por correr un rato más y… mira con lo que me he encontrado!

- Que casualidad,no? Una damisela en apuros jajaja.- Le sigo la corriente, la verdad es que así mirándolo bien…el chico es bastante mono, tiene algo…no sé que es…por cierto como se llama?

- Sí, eh? Una damisela que se llama….-Me dijo invitándome a continuar, bien! Excusa perfecta para saber su nombre jeje

- Hermione…encantada! Y mi salvador es…

- Harry jajaj Harry Potter.- Y ante mi sorpresa se acerca para darme dos besos…wow! Que simpático el tio,no? O eso…o que coge confianza rápidamente…prefiero pensar que es simpático…sí.

- Bien pues…Harry, muchas gracias por tu grandiosa acción y…no dejar que se me lleve el carrito de los helados.- Ante esto no podemos evitar reírnos por el diálogo de besugos que estamos teniendo y es entonces cuando escucho mi alarma del móvil sonar.- Ah! Lo había olvidado! Me tengo que ir…he quedado y no me gustaría llegar tarde…así que…

- Sí claro, yo también me tengo que ir…creo que es conveniente que me duche! Jajaja.- Y ante eso último hace un gesto de tocarse la nariz con el dedo índice, aunque yo realmente no he notado que oliera a sudor…pero bueno! Una duchita tampoco le caería mal!

- Me parece a mí que sí...bueno…nos vamos,vale? Que tengas un buen día Harry!.- Me despido con la mano mientras me alejo de él, de verdad,eh? Quien me mandaría a mi quedar hoy! Con el plan tan bueno que hubiera podido tener…

- Vale! Y cuídate, eh?.- Me grita cuando empieza a correr en el sentido contrario al que yo voy andando.

Y entonces me doy cuenta, no llevo mi libro! Uyss! Desde luego,eh? El chico este me ha dejado trastornada…Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y sí…ahí en el suelo está. Una vez lo recojo y miro el reloj me doy cuenta que falta media hora para que pase Ron a por mí en su coche…si es que…aunque programes las cosas…nunca salen como quieres! Y emprendo el camino a casa a grandes zancadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Wenas! Siento el haber tardado tanto en volver a publicar, pero bueno, aquí estoy! Jajaj Espero que esté segundo capítulo sea de vuestro agrado…tengo que decir que éste y el siguiente servirán de enlace, por así decirlo, para iniciar la trama. En éste me he permitido poner un poco de diversión por parte de los personajes y mostrar el niño que a llevamos dentro jajaj En fin, también os daréis cuenta de algún aspecto de otro de los protagonistas…esto lo comentaré al final del capítulo. Sin más dilación! A leer!

Capítulo 2: Mira que casualidad!

- Perfecto!

Me digo a mi mismo en voz alta…Me estoy empezando a poner nervioso, son las 11.30…aún no me he vestido, me tengo que hacer el pelo, tengo que recoger este desastre que he montado en un momento y encima ahora se me cae la lentilla…perfectamente perfecto! Menos mal que no me ha costado mucho encontrarla, sino…la limpio con un poco de líquido especial para las lentillas y me la pongo. Una cosa menos! Me pongo un poco de fijador en las manos y empieza el arduo trabajo de hacerme el pelo…

- Desde luego!.- Me vuelvo a cabrear conmigo mismo por tener un pelo tan insoportable.

Me lo seco un poco a la vez que utilizo el peine y me vuelvo a aplicar un poco de fijador…sí, creo que ya está…espero que me dure jaja Salgo corriendo del baño para dirigirme a mi habitación y ponerme la ropa que había dejado antes de ducharme encima de la cama: unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, un polo de manga corta rojo con un escudo azul marino en la parte izquierda del pecho, mis converse azules y un cinturón azul oscuro. Busco la funda de mis gafas de sol en la cómoda y una vez ya en el salón cojo mi cartera, el móvil, el busca y las llaves poniéndolo todo en una bandolera para mayor comodidad. Subo al coche…11.40…teniendo en cuenta como estaba hace 10 minutos…estamos hablando de tiempo record!

Finalmente llego al chalet de Seamus y parece…contando el número de coches que hay…que solo faltaba yo jaja Aparco, salgo del coche, inspiro relajadamente y…

- Eh Harry!.- Y…se me ha cortado el aire…como siempre mi amigo Ron interrumpiendo mis momentos de relax.

- Ey Ronnie!.- Me giro y veo a Ron esperándome en el porche de la casa.- Qué hay? Están todos ya?

- Sí…tú que eres un tardón! Estamos en el jardín de atrás…ya sabes, las chicas tomando el sol y nosotros tomando el sol y jugando…qué vamos a hacer? Nunca les apetece jugar a fútbol!.- Dice Ron hastiado de que las chicas no participaran…si fuera un poco más perceptivo…

- Hombre Ron…yo diría más bien…si no jugarais siempre a fútbol…tal vez se animarían más, no crees? Es normal que acaben hasta el gorro…incluso yo!.- La verdad es que no es de mis deportes favoritos, un poco vale, pero siempre…

- Por cierto.- Me dice Ron mientras travesamos la casa y nos dirigíamos a la cocina para salir al exterior.- Ahora te presentaré a la chica que te dije anoche, ya verás, es muy simpática…se llama Hermione.

- Mira que casualidad jajaja Esta mañana me ha pasado un caso…y resulta que la chica se llamaba Hermione.- Digo mientras entramos en la cocina e iba a abrir la puerta.- No te parece curioso? Encima un nombre tan poco común…Hermione…- Pero no me da tiempo a terminar, porque al abrir la puerta me choco de pleno con alguien que iba a entrar y cuando miro de quien se trata…

- Hermione!.- Digo sorprendido y señalándola con el dedo.

- Harry!.- Me dice ella también, señalándome y luego señalando a Ron alternadamente.

- Si es la chica que te estaba diciendo…-Mientras yo también señalo alternadamente a Ron y a Hermione.- Esto sí que es casualidad…- Acabó rascándome de forma desconcertada la nuca.

- Bueno…Harry, esta es Hermione…Hermione, este es mi mejor amigo, Harry…del que te estaba hablando antes…

- Sí Ron…ya nos hemos conocido esta mañana jaja.- Ríe ésta nerviosamente.

- Qué tal? Te has recuperado del susto?.- Le preguntó para romper un poco el hielo, aunque no sé si ha sido mejor o peor…

- Que gracioso,no?.-Me dice ella dándome un golpe en el brazo.- Pues sí, gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy perfectamente…

- Eh…sigo aquí,eh? Y creo que me he perdido algo…- Dice mi pelirrojo amigo mirándonos a los dos.

- Ay Ron, perdona! Es que esta mañana por poco he tenido un accidente con un carrito de helados y…digamos…que tu amiguito me ha salvado de una tragedia.- Finaliza la historia con un gesto dramático de la mano y riéndose.

- Anda! Con que esa es tu táctica Potter? No la habías compartido,eh?.- Me pregunta Ron con una sonrisa un tanto maligna y mirándome avispadamente.

- Táctica? De qué me hablas?.- Digo mirando hacia otro lado disimuladamente, para luego añadir.- Yo solo….- Piensa venga.- No sé, sigo mis instintos de profesional, tú me entiendes…

- Bueno, ya está bien, vale? No os pongáis a discutir ahora sobre quien liga más o quien es más hombre…son tonterías!.- Dijo la castaña exasperadamente, mientras se metía dentro de la casa, que era hacia donde se dirigía antes del encontronazo.

- En fin…quieres tomar algo tio?.- Me pegunta Ron, mientras nos acercamos al resto y saludo de manera general.

- Pues…no sé, de momento no, igual luego…- Me siento en una de las hamacas que quedaba libre e intento meterme en la conversación.

Digo intento porque no podía…mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en que "el mundo es un pañuelo…y cada día más". Y justo en ese momento, volvía a aparecer la razón de mis pensamientos…Hermione, que aunque parecía un poco incómoda por estar entre tantos desconocidos, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Supongo que estaría buscando quedar cerca de Ron o de mí…al fin y al cabo, ya nos conocemos un poco y le resultará menos difícil entablar conversación. Y no me equivoqué…casi de inmediato, empezó a ponerse al día de todo lo que habían estado haciendo cada uno desde la última vez que se vieron y…por lo que parecía…era una chica bastante interesante a mi parecer.

- Venga Ron! Un partido a fútbol?.- Pregunta Seamus, mientras se levanta de la mesa.

- Sí, vale!.- Dijo Ron, con lo cual daba nuestra conversación por finalizada…este Ron…siempre igual.

- Oye y por qué no hacemos otra cosa? Yo que sé…algo a lo que las chicas también les apetezca…-Sugiere Harry…y pienso…mira tú, que considerado me ha salido el chico.

- Pues me parece bien.- Apoya Ginny.- Pero sabes qué pasa Hermione?.- Me dice ahora dirigiéndose a mí para hacerme partícipe un poco más de la "discusión".- Que el verdadero motivo por el que siempre quieren jugar a algo que no nos gusta a nosotras es…porque si nosotras jugamos…siempre les ganamos!.- Y todas prorrumpimos en impresionantes carcajadas, incluso Harry, mientras que el resto de chicos intentaban criticar la razón de Ginny y dar otros argumentos a su favor.

- Pues mira hermanita…para que veas que no tienes razón os retamos a un partido de…de…- Y se rascaba la cabeza pensando a ver qué deporte no era el fuerte de su hermana sin contar el fútbol.

- Volley! Un partido de volley, os parece?.- Dije yo…al menos a mí se me daba bien, espero no haberla fastidiado, pero estoy casi segura que Ron quería jugárnosla.

- Perfecto Hermione!.- Anima Ginny mi sugerencia y le choco la mano al ver que esperaba mi respuesta.- Tú, Parvati y yo contra…

- Harry, Dean y yo.- Mi amigo pelirrojo nos miró con una cara de…ahora veréis lo que es bueno! Aunque ninguna de las dos se amedrantó.

- Venga chicas…esto va a ser divertido.- Digo yo para echar más leña al fuego, al mismo tiempo que le lanzo una mirada a Harry y le guiño un ojo.

Seamus enciende la radio para ambientar un poco más el partido que está a punto de disputarse y se sienta junto a Neville en unas sillas para mirar el encuentro "amistoso" de sus amigos.

- Esto parece una guerra de sexos!.- Grita Seamus desde la banda de la cancha improvisada.

- Parece no Seamus…Es una guerra de sexos!.- Le responde Ron con énfasis.

- Uy uy uy…Ronnie…no te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio? No, solo te lo digo porque entonces cuando perdáis…lo vas a pasar verdaderamente mal jajaja.- Y todos empezamos a reírnos por la cara que se le había quedado al pobre, que se estaba poniendo bastante rojo.

- Venga tio!.- Le anima Harry.- Si sigues así te va a reventar la cabeza de toda la sangre que acumulas ahí!.- Bueno…pensaba que le estaba animando pero…lo siento Ron…no puedo aguantar más y se me escaba una soberana carcajada, haciendo que el resto me siguiera.

- Bueno bueno! Ya está bien! Empecemos…y tranquila Hermi, tendré piedad de vosotras.- Dice poniéndose en posición de saque al fondo de la pista y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

El partido se estaba poniendo interesante, en mi opinión. Ganábamos por pocos puntos, pero ganábamos al fin y al cabo. Y…por lo visto…Ron no estaba muy contento. Parecía que estábamos teniendo una buena racha de saques y con un juego que parecía ser propio de profesionales, lo cual hacía que la mayoría de los chicos se sintieran demasiado…dejémoslo en frustrados. Digo la mayoría porque a excepción de Harry, todos traían una cara de perro pulgoso…en cambio el parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo con el palizón que les estábamos dando, a caso será masoquista? Ante este pensamiento sonrío, mientras iba a recoger la pelota, ya que me tocaba sacar a mí. Mientras volvía escucho que empieza a sonar una canción que ambientaría un poco más el partido, me pongo en posición de saque y sin que les de tiempo a nada hago un saque directo.

- Trágate esa Ronnie!.- Grita Ginny y girándose hacia nosotras nos choca las manos en señal de celebración.

- Está haciendo un calor sofocante…-Le digo yo a mi amiga pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que me arremango la camiseta dejando al aire mi tripa.- Bueno, sabes qué? Voy a quitármela porque ya que llevo bikini debajo…es tontería,no?

- Tienes razón!.- Me responde y mientras mis dos compañeras de equipo se salen un momento de la pista improvisada para quitársela y dejarla encima de una silla, yo me la quito de camino.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca la lanzo a una de las sillas y me giro rápidamente para regresar a mi posición de antes. Y…sorpresa sorpresa! Acabo de hacer la pillada del siglo! Mi recién amigo Harry, tan recatado como parecía…mirándome fijamente! Cuando se da cuenta que le había pillado in fraganti, intenta desviar la mirada de mi, en ese momento, cara, y yo para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto le guiño un ojo y le sonrío.

Seguimos con el partido un rato más, porque ingenuamente Ron continuaba pensando que podían remontar…ja! Sueña un poco más pelirrojo!

- Si conseguimos el siguiente punto ganamos el partido y…se acabó!.- Dice Ginny ya un poco hastiada y bastante acolarada, incluso yo creo que se está poniendo roja de más.

- Opino lo mismo, eh? Que me está dando un hambre…- Apoya Harry desde el otro lado de la pista.

Esta vez le toca sacar a Parvati, espero q acierte porque ya estoy un poco cansada para ir detrás de la pelota. Pero para mi fastidio, mi gran y recién amigo Potter hace una recepción perfecta, dejándole el balón en el aire para que Ron la pasara a nuestro campo con un remate. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Parvati llega a la pelota antes de que ésta toque el suelo, dejándola prácticamente flotando para que Ginny con un toque magistral me la posicionara a punto de caramelo delante de la red. Así que yo no me hago de rogar…doy un salto con estilo y remato limpiamente consiguiendo nuestro tan ansiado punto. Una vez aterrizo en el suelo, sin poderlo evitar, miro a Harry y, coincidiendo con el estribillo de la canción que sonaba en la radio de Seamus (¡_You are unbelieveble!..._), le guiño un ojo, a lo que él me responde con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza como queriendo decir… "estaba claro que ibais a ganar, era imposible hacer nada".

Mientras los chicos se encargaban de hacer la comida, nosotras simplemente hablábamos de películas, de mis estudios, de su trabajo…en fin, un poco de todo. Una vez estuvo la comida hecha, empezamos a hablar por grupitos. En frente de mi se encontraba sentado Ron y no es que no quisiera hablar con él, simplemente…

- Ron! No hables con la boca llena!.- Sí, ya no lo pude aguantar más…esa es la razón por la que no lo podía mirar cuando me hablaba.

- Hacía tiempo que no comías con él, verdad?.- Me pregunta Harry, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- Pues sí…siglos para ser más exacta! Mira que a estas cosas una se desacostumbra pronto.- Y todos se rieron ante mi comentario…eso que no lo dije en plan gracioso, sino porque es la pura verdad.

- Eso es porque come con tanta ansiedad…que su boca va sola!.- Bromea su hermana y todos seguimos riéndonos.

- Pero bueno!.- Grita el aludido después de haberse tragado lo que tenía en la boca.- Qué sigo estando aquí,eh? No sé si os habréis fijado…

- En fin…y qué vamos a hacer esta noche chicos?.- Pregunta Parvati mientras pinchaba una aceituna.

- Pues…no sé…a mi me da igual la verdad.- Responde Ron que siguió introduciéndose comida en la boca como si no tuviera más plan de vida que ese.

- Bueno…si queréis podemos ir al "_Tape-tap_"…que decís? Como tampoco celebramos nada importante…para un sábado está bien, no creéis?.- Propone Harry a mi lado.

- A mi me parece bien…y luego vamos a _Mirror_? Para tomarnos algo y eso…no?.- Continua Ginny.

- Pues ya está! Decidido, haremos eso esta noche.- Finaliza Neville y seguimos hablando amenamente entre nosotros, contándonos anécdotas de cuando éramos más jóvenes y…no tan jóvenes (todo hay que decirlo).

Estábamos recogiendo el chalet, ya que sin darnos cuenta nos habían dado las 6 de la tarde y ya era hora de volver a casa. Bueno…mejor dicho, eran las chicas las que insistían en irse ya porque sinó no les daría tiempo a arreglarse. Yo me acerco a Hermione que estaba terminando de ordenar las sillas y la ayudo.

- Tu también vienes esta noche,no? Contamos contigo.- Le digo mientras coloco la última silla y la miro.

- Yo? Pensaba…no se, que iríais solo vosotros…yo…no había pensado…- Me contesta Hermione entre desconcertada y nerviosa.

- Tu nada Hermione jajaj pues claro que vienes! Es más…-Continuo diciendo mientras nos acercamos a Ron y los demás que estaban esperándose junto a los coches aparcados.- Cuando he llamado antes al bar para reservar mesa…he contado contigo también, así que…- Termino encogiéndome de hombros.

- Pero…pero…os acabo de conocer…y no se si…-Continua poniendo pegas mi recién amiga.

- Tonterias Herms!.- Responde Ginny que al habernos acercado había escuchado el último comentario de la castaña.- Tú, Ron y yo nos conocemos desde hace años! No me vengas con esas jajaja

- Vale pues, si a todos os parece bien y no os importa…iré!.- Veo que dice un poco más cómoda y dejando entrever una sonrisa tímida.

- Pues claro que sí! Ya verás que bien te lo pasas con nosotros jaja.- Y aprovechando que estaba su lado le doy como un ligero empujoncito con mi brazo intentando animarla, a lo que ella me responde mirándome y dándome una sonrisa más ancha.

- En fin…vámonos o las chicas se volverán locas si no tienen tres horas como mínimo para arreglarse.- Bromea mi querido amigo pelirrojo, a lo que yo me sonrío un poco y niego con la cabeza.

- Por cierto Hermione…tu vives cerca de donde nos hemos encontrado esta mañana?.- Le pregunto por curiosidad, ya que también me sabía mal que el pobre de Ron tuviera que dar tanta vuelta para dejarla en su casa pillándome tan cerca a mí.

- Eh…sí, por qué?.- Me pregunta un poco confundida, no sé si es porque no se acordaba de que nos habíamos conocido por casualidad.

- No…porqué yo también vivo cerca de allí y podría llevarte a casa…así Ron no tiene que dar tanta vuelta…no crees?.- Le sonrío para ganarme un poco su confianza y que me una respuesta afirmativa.

Parece que se me queda mirándo por un tiempo indefinido…qué estará pensando? Es que acaso no confía en mí? Pero si yo no haría daño ni a una mosca…Veo un poco de duda en sus ojos y parece que se pone nerviosa, aunque lo sabe ocultar muy bien…a mi no me engaña, mis facultades de inspector se activan muchas veces sin darme cuenta…que voy a hacer si tengo ojo clínico? Hermione mira a nuestro alrededor y después de haber estado observando, creo, a Ron y a Ginny discutir se gira para mirarme. Es entonces cuando veo que su mirada cambia de preocupación y nerviosismo a cierta tranquilidad y confianza. Y por fin, parece que va a contestarme…

- Ehh…claro, sí…por qué no?.- Me responde con una media sonrisa, que hace que respire de alivio sin saber exactamente porqué.

Así pues, nos despedimos de todos y subimos a mi coche y empezamos a entablar una conversación bastante superficial.

- Y…¿qué tal lo has pasado hoy?.- Le pregunto para romper un poco el hielo y que se sienta más cómoda.

- Pues la verdad...ha estado genial jaja me he reído bastante, sobre todo con el partido…-Dijo con una risa suave y mirándome mientras yo conducía.

- Si,eh? El pobre Ron…creo que ha visto mermado un poco su orgullo.- Empezamos a reírnos de nuestro amigo en común, recordando la cara amarga que traía después de verse derrotado.- Me siento mal por reírme de él! Pero es que…ha sido muy bueno!.- Le confieso, sintiéndome un poco culpable y mal amigo.

- Puedo poner la radio o algo? Es que me gusta escuchar música mientras voy en coche…si no te molesta claro.- Añade rápidamente haciendo un gesto con las manos que me hace gracia.

- No no, tranquila, si a mí me encanta escuchar música…no la he puesto por si no era de tu agrado…como no iba solo…-Con un rápido movimiento, prácticamente a tientas, le doy al botón de encender y empieza a sonar la radio que tenía sintonizada y memorizada.

Miro de reojo un momento para ver su reacción y veo que mueve ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Parece bastante tranquila y mira el paisaje al mismo tiempo que empieza a tararear la canción que suena.

- Si prefieres poner algún cd…pon lo que te apetezca,eh? Por mi no te cortes…tienes toda libertad jajaja

- Que va! Si a mí me encanta escuchar la radio…prefiero esto que un cd, así no te aburres de las canciones,no? Además…tiene el factor sorpresa.- Ante esto nos reímos los dos con cierta complicidad.- Es verdad! No sabes que canción va a ser la siguiente y cuando ponen una que te encanta…saltas! Y dices…mira! Hacía un montón que no la escuchaba! Y cosas por el estilo,no?.- Y ambos nos reímos más aún al pensar en esas palabras y saber que es la pura verdad.

- Con que poco nos sorprendemos algunos,eh?.- Me dice Hermione con un suspiro después de haber estado un momento en silencio.- La verdad…es que hoy en día la gente parece que no valore tanto los pequeños detalles o cualquier sorpresa de este tipo, no crees?

- Puede ser…sí…la gente se ha vuelto más superficial, creo yo...- Ante mi comentario nos quedamos ambos en silencio, como meditando mis últimas palabras y escuchando de fondo la canción que sonaba en ese momento en la radio.

Sin darnos cuenta, o al menos yo no me doy cuenta, esa canción se acaba y justo cuando empiezan los primeros acordes de la siguiente es cuando me percato del cambio de ambiente y sin recordar que no estaba solo en el coche…

- No me lo puedo creer!.-Grito yo emocionado.

- Ahhhh!.- Exclama Hermione al mismo tiempo que yo también fuera de sí.

- Me encanta esta canción!.- Digo yo, en cierto modo para justificar mi comportamiento.

- A mi me chifla esta canción!.- Me responde Hermione con una sonrisa inmensa y después de eso empezamos a reírnos como locos mientras que de tanto en tanto cantamos versos de la canción.

- It's my life! Is now or never!.- Grito yo.

- I ain't gonna live forever!.- Me sigue Hermione, quien se había girado hacia mi para cantar ese trozo.- I just want to live while I'm alive!

- jajaja este tipo de canción no es tu fuerte,eh?.- Me rio un poco, debido a que había desafinado un par de veces, no es que sea una canción muy fácil la verdad.

- Oye! Tampoco te pases,eh? Imitar la voz de un tío es muy complicado... al menos para mí, claro...tu no lo haces tan mal jaja

- Pues tiene años esta canción...pero me gusta...no es, es el tipo de música que te pone eufórico o algo así,no? Te dan ganas de vivir y hacer un montón de cosas...-Me giro un poco para ver de reojo que está haciendo en estos momentos y veo que se ha quedado como absorta.

Cuando pasan unos minutos más y veo que no habla me empiezo a preocupar...no sé si es que he dicho algo indebido, pero con lo poco que la conozco es difícil saberlo. Para romper con este momento tan incómodo, o eso está siendo para mi, le preguntaré sobre su carrera o su futuro, aunque creo que ya hemos hablado durante el día de eso, pero bueno...ahora estamos solos.

- En fin...entonces ya has acabado la carrera? Es gratificante,eh?.- Le sonrío mientras la miro de reojo y puedo apreciar como su expresión cambia radicalmente.

- Sí! Por fin puedo respirar tranquila…ahora quería especializarme haciendo un máster…no se si lo sabes pero la carrera de psicología…lo que es la carrera en sí no ofrece especialización, con lo cual..

- A no? Entonces es como si te obligaran a gastarte más dinero!´.- Digo yo escandalizándome ante este descubrimiento y más a sabiendas de que no todo el mundo tiene la posibilidad de hacer eso.

- Podría decirse así…pero bueno, es lo que hay…de momento he echado la solicitud para varios másters que me interesan y en el caso de que me admitan en alguno pediré la beca para poder hacerlo…cuestan mucho dinero y además me gustaría seguir compartiendo piso como he hecho hasta ahora mientras estudiaba.- Me explica Hermione, así que ya ha vivido anteriormente con otras personas.

- Y en el caso de que no te den la beca…que harás? Tus padres te pagarán el máster o como está la cosa?.- Pregunté curioso…hombre, tengo que hacer mis averiguaciones si estoy sopesando la posibilidad de compartir mi piso con ella.

- Pues la verdad…aún tengo que pensar en eso…pero supongo que tendría que seguir viviendo en casa de mis padres, como estoy haciendo ahora mismo porque se me termino el contrato del piso en el que estaba y bueno…también porqué acabé la universidad y tenía que volver a casa supongo jajaj ya no tenía excusa para seguir estando allí.- Hace un breve silencio y continúa.- Supongo que tendría que trabajar…eso es lo que había pensado hasta ahora, para pagarme al menos mis caprichos y mis salidas con amigos y tal…A ver, no es que mis padres no me quieran ayudar,eh? Nada de eso jaja.- Supongo que me lo ha dicho por si pensaba que sus padres eran unos dejados y no pensaban en el sufrimiento de su pobre hija que no puede hacer todo lo que quiere.- Lo que ocurre es que en el tema del dinero…yo siempre he sido bastante independiente, solo eso, todo lo que yo me pueda pagar por mi cuenta…prefiero que sea así, me entiendes?

- Sí sí, claro…perfectamente jaja más de lo que te imaginas…porqué yo se puede decir que también he estado en esa situación.- Me giro un poco y le sonrío suavemente mientras estamos parados en un semáforo a las afueras de Londres.- Pero bueno…eso es una larga historia… tal vez otro día te la cuente, de acuerdo?.- Le guiño un ojo y miro al frente justo cuando el semáforo se pone en verde.

- Claro, cuando quieras…no hace falta que te diga que me encanta escuchar jaja.- Se ríe por su propio comentario, aunque yo no me percato hasta un momento después de su gracia.

- Ahhhh, claro, porque has estudiado psicología jajaja es que sinó…menuda psicóloga estarías hecha no crees? Jajaj

Seguimos un momento más en silencio, ya estamos cerca de nuestra zona. Bueno ahora sabré donde vive, espero que sus padres no le pongan pegas en que la haya traido yo ni que venga a recogerla después.

- Harry?

- Dime.- Otra vez los dichosos semáforos…bueno mejor, así hablo un poco más con ella, es agradable, uno no se aburre mucho jaja

- Tú tienes la misma edad que Ron?.- Me pregunta curiosa, mírala por donde me ha salido.

- No sé jajaj tú que crees? Cuantos años me echas?.- Le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa, a ver si es capaz de mojarse.

- A ver, yo creo que tenéis la misma edad, porque me suena haber escuchado que ibais juntos a clase o algo así, no?.- Yo asiento con la cabeza ante la información, porque es verdad lo que ha dicho.- Entonces tienes 27? Perdona que te lo diga, pero no los aparentas.- Me dice seriamente.

- Como que no los aparento? Me estás llamando viejo con eso de "perdona que te lo diga"?.- Le digo totalmente asustado, por casi doy un volantazo al doblar la siguiente esquina que me había indicado previamente Hermione con la mano.

- Que no hombre! Te lo había dicho para hacerte rabiar un poco…la verdad es que aparentas más jovencito o será por la ropa que llevas, no sé! Supongo que te echaría mi edad.- Dice riéndose suavemente.

- Y cuántos se supone que tienes tú?.- Le pregunto yo muy curioso, como mínimo 23 para haber terminado la carrera.

- Aquí es, no hace falta que bajes…

- No me has contestado! Cuántos tienes tú?.- Le digo un poco indignado, sé que se lo está tomando como un juego e intento seguirle la corriente.

- Vas a venir luego a por mí para irnos a cenar o aviso a Ronnie?.- Me mira con una sonrisa podría decir que hasta coqueta.

- Sí claro, yo puedo venir…te espero aquí a las 9:30, te parece bien?

- Perfecto!.- Se gira para coger el bolso.

- Y sigues sin decirme tu edad! Te estás haciendo de rogar,eh?

- Encantada Harry.- Se acerca sonriendo con malicia para darme dos besos de despedida y antes de abrir la puerta se gira y me dice.- y…- por fín me lo va a decir!.- hasta la noche!.- Se rie, abre la puerta y baja del coche en menos de un segundo, haciendo que me quede mirando al vacio…vale vale, pues que se prepare esta noche…aún no me conoce!

Bueno que? Jajajja os ha gustado? Se que igual ha quedado un poco trivial, pero es que creo era necesario hacer un capítulo así, se están conociendo…no podemos pedir más! Jajaj

Por otro lado, como habéis visto parece que Hermione, Harry y Ron no tienen la misma edad. Para hacer una breve aclaración…Harry y Ron sí tienen la misma, exactamente la que ha dicho Hermione: 27 añitos. Ella, en cambio, no tiene la misma (aún no lo voy a decir! Eso será en el siguiente capítulo). Bueno, esto de las edades tiene una razón de ser. Si hubieran tenido la misma edad…nada habría sido lo mismo. En fin, conformaros con esa explicación…de momento! No puedo deciros más…así que…hasta la próxima actualización! Que intentaré que sea pronto…Bye! xoxo


End file.
